This Moment
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: A romantic One-shot between Wonder Woman Diana Prince and Green Lantern Hal Jordan


**Official pairing name: WonderLantern **

**Picture cover was drawn by my friend Markers **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS **

* * *

Hal was sitting in his room on the watchtower sighing and wondering if his best friend Carol Ferris was alright. She was his oldest friend and even though they did try to date for a while he never really felt anything with her. Then well Carol became a Star Sapphire and she was fully committed to the Star Sapphire corps. There was also one other woman he just couldn't get off his mind and he didn't know why, the woman was a fellow member of the Justice League; Diana known to the world as Wonder Woman.

Hal and Diana have both been on the league since day one, but yet over the years he just couldn't help but look at her in a different way than the other women on the league. Whenever he was around her he'd get nervous chills. To him Diana was the most beautiful woman in the world. He decided enough was enough. He couldn't hold it in any longer he needed to tell Diana how he felt.

"Alright Jordan tonight's the night you tell her how you feel you can do it!" he said to himself while picking up a phone that was linked to all watchtower phone lines.

He quickly pressed the button that had Diana's room number on it. He anxiously waited for her to pick up her phone. Thankfully Diana was in her room reading a book that she got from her island home. She turned to the phone curiously. Who could be calling this late at night? She wondered, as far as she knew she was the only one awake on the watchtower. She picked up the phone almost cautiously.

"Hello?" she said curiously not noticing the caller ID.

"Diana? It's Hal." He said as calm as he could, doing the best he could to hide his anxiety.

"Hal what are you doing up?" her eyes brightened when she found out it was him who was calling. Her smile stretched across her face while she was on the phone.

"Couldn't sleep, hey um listen meet me in the cafeteria in 15 minutes. I want to tell you something." He said sweating and beyond nervous his heart was racing so fast and hard he could feel and hear every beat.

"I'll be there." She said nodding over the phone and when she hung up the smile on her face brightened the entire room.

Even though she was still in her costume she made sure she still made sure she was presentable. Little did Hal know that Diana's had feelings for him for a while now, she just never showed it. Mainly because she thought he had strong feelings for Carol he talked about her quite a bit. But Diana being the headstrong Amazonian princess she is she refused to give up that there might be a chance.

Hal took a deep nervous breath and said to himself "I can do it. I can tell her."

While he was getting ready he looked back at the missions that he thinks drew him closer to Diana. There was the time when Sinestro came back to exact his revenge. He and Diana were on a stakeout mission when they ran into Sinestro. Diana was trying to call for some back up and at that moment Sinestro managed to get behind her and stabbed her in the shoulder with a constructed dagger. Hal ended up defeating Sinestro but on that day he was so terrified for Diana's life. Of course the league was also scared but calmed shortly after she recovered but Hal didn't. He knew he would never forgive himself if Diana was hurt while they were missions together.

About only the next three hallways down Diana was thinking the same thing. "Why am I so nervous? It's Hal I've known him for five years. I just need to calm myself." She said while brushing her long raven hair anxiously.

Diana also looked back at one of the missions that made her realize how dear Hal was to her heart. There was that one mission her and Hal were assigned about two years ago when they encountered an old enemy of hers Circe. They both thought that it was just simple busting of the notorious intergang. Instead they ran into her old foe Circe, the witch knew a way to get to Diana was through her team mate. So while Circe recited a spell that bond Diana she went over to Hal who had forgotten to recharge his ring at the time so Circe easily overpowered him. Diana remembered and she'd probably never forget it when Circe put a hand on Hal reciting a spell that turned him into a pig.

Eventually Diana broke free of the bonds that held her and wrapped the lasso around Circe and forced the purple haired witch to turn him back. Diana was terrified for Hal even though he wasn't dead she knew that Circe could've made that spell incurable.

The two of them both looked at the clock seeing only 5 minutes left until they'd meet in the watchtower cafeteria. So at the same time they both made their way to the cafeteria. The both of them felt equal amounts of nerves going through their bodies as they entered the cafeteria through different doors.

Hal arrived about 3 minutes before Diana did so he sat on a table and anxiously awaited her. Finally after what felt like centuries she came through a doorway moving a strand of her wonderfully raven hair from the front of her face to behind her ear. Oh how he loved when she did that even though it was only one tiny thing of the many traits he loved about her. She approached him her head looking slightly down and her hand nervously grasping the upper part of her arm.

"So…is there a reason you wanted to talk to me this late at night?" she said nervously looking at him.

"Well…I uh…really needed to tell you something" he sighed looking down nervously.

"And this couldn't wait until the morning?" she said crossing her arms doing the best she could to hide her excitement. He shook his head closing his eyes looking down extremely nervous.

"I-I…" he kept repeating himself. Then he looked up at her and her eyes they sparkled like sapphires from the twinkling stars in the deep space just outside the window.

"Diana I…" he was close to tears because of the anxiety of finally telling her. He couldn't find any words to tell her how much he cared about her. Diana then looked at him close to tears as well and she took a nervous gulp before finally walking up to him and putting her right hand on the back of his neck. She looked into his eyes which were beginning to brim with tears. She then took her right hand from the back of his neck and placed it against his cheek. "You know Hal…actions. Speak louder than words" she said giving a small smile. She then slowly closed her eyes and began to lean in to kiss him. She was so incredibly nervous she was shaking while doing this. Her original plan was forgotten at first she was just going to let him make the move but instead she just had to take command. Her lips finally reached his and she brushed his lips with hers that small kiss was oh so small yet filled with passion.

He wasn't expecting such a passionate kiss from her so he breathed in through his nose to try and calm himself, but that didn't help his heart was racing and beating through his chest. She frowned against his lips thinking he didn't feel the same so she began to pull the kiss away. Hal felt her lips slowly moving off his he didn't want this magnificent moment to be that short, so he quickly put a hand on the back of her neck and brought her lips back to his, he then tightened their lips together having his eyes sealed for this moment. She grinned against his lips but then went back to focusing on not letting this moment end, so she wrapped her arms around his neck securely not wanting to let him go. It was safe to say that the both of them didn't need to wonder any more now they were both certain to trust their feelings for each other that had been growing since they met those 4 long years ago.

* * *

**Well this is it I think I wrote the first WonderLantern fanfic. :) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**Oh and help spread the word of WonderLantern! :D Either write fanfics, draw fan art, videos etc. JUST PLEASE HELP GET WONDERLANTERN OUT THERE AND NOTICED! **

**Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
